da2risingtidefandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel Joy
Appearance Sam was once a handsome man. Still is in some ways. Not too tall, true enough, but with a tan and a nice layer of muscle from many years of working hard outdoors. His hair’s a little messy, but the sandy blond locks suit being just a little mussed up and just a little too long. His eyes are brilliant blue, a light and piercing shade, and the light tattoos underneath them only draws attention to this fact. But while he was once bright eyed and healthy years of hardship has taken its toll. He’s still fit enough, but now he is dangerously underweight, just eating enough to survive. These days he tends to look more tired and haggard than anything, sometimes even in pain. He has also now been permanently crippled in his left leg. When trying to fight for his and his daughter’s life in the Blight he had his leg badly smashed, and while at the time he blasted it with healing magic so that he could run it was never and could never be set right. As a result it cannot hold his weight for long anymore and he needs a walking stick, or some kind of support, to be able to walk any real distance. Even if he’s standing still for a long time it can go stiff and uncooperative. If he tries to overexert his leg he’s usually stopped by crippling pain. Gear Carved wooden staff: It’s simple and not very heavily enchanted at all, but easily disguised as a walking stick as a result. It is mostly self-made, carved from the heartwood of a lightning struck apple tree. The likeliness of a dragon is carved at its head, wings tucked in close to make it still usable as a nice blunt club, and it’s tail is curled around and down the staff to other end. It’s certainly not the most powerful of weapons, but it does its job, and it was certainly cheaper than buying a staff. Basic leathers: Dark coloured, a little rough and worn but still reliable enough to provide some protection from attack or weather. Personality Once a cheerful and lively youth, he is now weighed down by the responsibility of raising his daughter and scraping together enough money to survive. He is now a quiet man, always soft spoken but now sub-servant in the hopes of keeping a potential boss happy. He is patient and reliable though, doing what he is told to the maximum of his ability and rarely getting angry. When he does get angry he tends to keep it tightly suppressed, tone turning icy and very polite. He is mostly too tired to argue with many people now, and is even to the point of being desperate for any kind of work to keep his daughter fed and healthy. He does still have his happy moments though, always keeping himself cheerful with his child for her sake, always having a fond smile for her, or anyone else he cares about enough to adopt into his family. Biography Sam was born to a noble family in Denerim. While he grew up with a very strict childhood he was happy enough, and when he started to show ability for magic his parents decided to keep him hidden from the circle and privately tutored. He did well, or well enough, and being one of the lesser nobles they were looking forward to marrying off their handsome young son to seal some political alliance with another more powerful family. However, this all changed when the boy was sixteen. He was cocky and light hearted, and finally figured himself old enough to learn about the ways of the world. At the time he still wasn’t sure of his own sexuality, and wanted to try a woman before he’d ever admit to his feeling towards some of his more male friends. He bedded down with an older lady the night of his birthday, losing his virginity and realising that he could not deny that he preferred men. It was no more than an experiment really. But it did not end that night. Months later the lady he’d laid with suddenly returned, crying and carrying a bundle. She apologised, explained that she simply could not survive and support herself anymore with this, and thrust the bundle into Sam’s arms. It turned out to be his child, and the young mage was now very suddenly a farther. His family did not approve, wanting him for their political marriage, something which could not happen while he had a bastard daughter. They commanded that he get rid of her, but knowing she was his and had nowhere else to go he could not do it. Before they could force the issue he ran away from home, determined that it was for the best. In the years between then and the Blight he travelled the country, searching desperately for work somewhere that would allow him to either take his daughter with him or had someone safe for him to leave her with. He always had a talent for cooking, which helped, and was not above any task put to him, and so while he grew weary he was still able to scrape together enough money to keep himself and his child fed. It almost became a sort of routine, moving from town to town looking for work, child in tow. When the Blight occurred his life was once again thrown out of the norm. But he was a grown man by now, and determined to survive. Now he took jobs trying to protect the more wealthy people from parts of the horde, making good money for a short amount of time and able to leave his child with the families he was protecting. But it couldn’t last. In one particular fight he and the small mercenary group he’d been hired with were ambushed by an ogre. Many died, and he came out of the fight crippled, needing to use his staff for support as he ran. He finally realised the full danger the Darkspawn posed and wanted his daughter away as soon as possible, especially now that he was unable to protect her properly with his crippled leg. He called in a favour from a friend for fake merchants papers and used his hard-earned funds to get the first boat out of Ferelden. He ended up in Kirkwall, and used what little was left of his money and the fake papers to smuggle himself and his daughter inside. Now he lives in Darktown, the only place where he could afford shelter. He’s even thinner and more haggard than before, and by now life as a refugee has crushed his spirits. But he is still determined to give his now five year old daughter Lily a decent life. During the day he leaves Lily with a friend he met on the ferry, an old Lady named Beatrice or Mrs B to her friends, in exchange for agreeing to feed her as well, and goes out begging for work. Timeline Relationships Category:Inactive Characters